


Deception

by LadyNobleSong



Series: Make Your Own Kind Of Music - A Series of Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira ponders over her relationship with Suyin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely ladies. 
> 
> The third part of a brief series of song-inspired drabbles. This chapter is, um, for Hatter? Ha! Surely no one expected this. ♥
> 
> Have fun,  
> Wil.

Guillotine – Yadi

 _‘I don't need blue blood running through my veins because,_  
 _Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you say you love me,_  
 _I don't need blue blood running through my veins because,_  
 _Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you love me._ ’

-

What a fool she had been.

She, who had always taken pride in her ability to see right through people, had blindly fallen into Suyin’s trap.

She had chosen to believe the words whispered in her ear at dusk, chosen to read truth and sentiment in Suyin’s every caress, every kiss. Worst of all, she had convinced herself that their goals and aims would always be the same.

Suyin had kept on repeating how much she cared, how much she loved the younger woman; of course Kuvira had been bound to succumb eventually.

Suyin, however, had been perfectly clear from the start: if she truly _did_ care for Kuvira, she would never deny her family for the latter’s sake either. And yet, Kuvira’s feelings had then been running so deep, that she had preferred to live her life under the delusion that Su would, in the end, come to change her mind. As she could not envision a life devoid of the other woman’s presence, she had done the necessary to protect herself.

She did not know, even to this day, if those words had ever been true at all. Even if they had, they sure had never been enough.

She had tried her very hardest to make Su love her more, love her most. Kuvira had done everything in her power, but it had never been sufficient. Not that the metalbender had ever hoped Suyin would willingly elope into the wild with her, leaving her entire life behind; the only thing she had ever truly wished for, was for Su to realise the potential of what they could achieve together. With Suyin Beifong by her side, she could, _would_ have been unwavering; she would have given Su everything the latter had ever wished for. Conquering the Earth Kingdom would merely have been her first step.

Even after their separation, Kuvira’s every action, every decision, had always been influenced by memories of Suyin, gnawing at the back of her mind. Somehow, despite everything that had happened between them, despite all the hatred and all the bitterness, she had always hoped Su would eventually come to her senses and join her. Otherwise, what was the point?

So Kuvira had laid an entire empire at the matriarch’s feet, and still, it hadn’t been enough: Su had resisted, kept her resolve. It was obvious to both women that this perverse little game of theirs was ultimately destroying them both; every conversation they attempted to have ended up in tears and cutting words hurled at one another mercilessly. No matter how many burning kisses passed their lips, or how many times their sweaty skins collided in a heap of pent up passion and anger mixed; it was never enough. For all the love she swore she felt, Su would never change.

This would all be over soon, though. Kuvira had had enough. She was tired of fighting a losing battle out of sheer love, and she was tired of always getting burnt in the process.

Suyin would never be hers? Fine. But if she couldn’t have Suyin, then no one else would.


End file.
